15th Birthday Party
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Halley and Salley are holding a special party for their birthday. They'll be playing a ton of games, listen to music, and eat lots of food. Who will be there and who won't? Check it out!
1. Planning and Invitations

15th Birthday Party

Chapter 1

Planning and Invitations

It was a rainy day in Station Square. It wasn't a gloomy day though because Halley

and Salley were planning for their birthday party on Sunday, July 14, 2008. They were making a

list for the things that they needed, the people they were inviting, and what kind of games they

should play.

"I can't believe we're turning fifteen on Sunday, Sal," said Halley, getting out a

piece of paper and a pencil.

"Me neither, Hal," said Salley, sitting next to her sister. "I'm so psyched."

"Yeah. Okay, the first thing we need to do is list how many people we were

planning on inviting to the party. Start off with the girls."

Salley was thinking. "Well, not counting you and me, there's Amy, Blaze, Jackie

and Erin."

Halley wrote down the names on the piece of paper. "And the boys?"

Salley thought it over again. "Um…Sonic, Espio, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Ernest,

and Bartholomew."

"I thought Shadow wasn't into parties."

"I guess he changed his mind since he's been going out with Jackie."

Halley wrote on the piece of paper again. "Hold on a sec, that makes six girls and

seven boys all together. That's an un-even number."

"Well, there could be a chance that one boy might not come."

"You do have a point there. Anyway, now for the list of party games."

Salley was thinking. "I guess we could do truth or dare."

"Oh, yeah! That's a good one." Halley wrote the name of the game down. "We

could also do karaoke, heads up-seven up, and spin the bottle."

"Don't you think that game's a little bit too old for us?"

"Aw, c'mon, Sal. It's a great game. Besides, you might be able to pucker up with

Espio." Halley laughed.

Salley slapped Halley's arm. "Hal, shut up!"

"What? I was just saying…"

"Never mind. What about _you_, though? Are you going to kiss Ernest or

Knuckles?"

Halley sighed. "I don't know. I've only been dating Ernest for almost a week and

I'm not sure about Knuckles. We just broke up."

"Well, guess you'll have to find that out for yourself." Salley and Halley continued

on making the list for their party.

A couple days later, Halley and Salley were out everywhere, giving out invitations.

At Sonic Team HQ, the two girls gave invitations to Amy, Silver, Blaze, and

Shadow. They were very excited about going to the party on Sunday. Amy was thinking that Sonic

would be there so she could kiss him when they play spin the bottle.

Halley then went to Jackie's house and gave her the invitation. She talked to her

parents about it and they said that she could come. They both screamed with joy and hugged each

other.

Meanwhile, Salley went to see Erin and Bartholomew. After she gave them the

invitations, she had to leave and find the next person.

A few minutes later, Halley went over to Ernest's house.

The black cat-boy saw her and smiled. "_Bonjour, ma cheri_," he said.

"Hey Ernest," said Halley as she walked over to Ernest and kissed his cheek.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm just fine. What brings you here, today?"

"Well, my sister and I are turning fifteen this Sunday. And I was wondering if

you wanted to come." Halley took out the invitation and handed it to Ernest.

The cat-boy looked at it carefully and then back at Halley. "Who else is going to

be there?"

"Silver and Blaze are coming, so are a lot of friends that you haven't met yet. It's

going to be cool."

"Is Knuckles coming too?"

"I'm not sure yet. I didn't ask."

"I will be sure to be there, Halley. Don't you worry."

Halley smiled. "That's great, Ernest. I can't wait."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Halley left to find the next person to invite at the party.

In Knothole Village, Salley was walking down the road when she heard

something. A huge blue blur passed by her. It felt like the wind blowing through her hair.

"Hey, Sonic!" she called out to the blue blur, "Come back here!" In about three

seconds flat, the blur came back to Salley, and it knocked some of the invitations out of her hands.

"Hey, Salley," said Sonic. He noticed the invitations on the ground. "Whoops,

sorry about that." He picked up the invitations and handed them to Salley.

"That's okay," said Salley.

"What are those anyways?"

Salley took one of the invitations. "Oh yeah. Hal and I are holding a birthday

party on Sunday and you're invited."

Sonic took the invitation from Salley and looked at it.

"You want to come?" asked Salley.

Sonic smiled and said, "Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

"Great. Then, I'll see you there."

"You too." Sonic ran away from Salley as she watched him for a few seconds. She

went her way too.

Back at Station Square, Halley was looking for her next friend to invite. She saw

Knuckles standing on top of a building. He was crossing his arms while looking at the view.

"Hey, Knuckles," said Halley. "I knew I'd find you here."

Knuckles turned to the cat-girl. "Halley. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Sal and I are having a party on Sunday, the 14th. And we were

wondering…well, I was mostly wondering if you wanted to go." Halley handed Knuckles the

invitation.

He read it carefully. "Fifteen, huh?"

"Yeah, it's going to be great. There's going to be a lot of food, games, and stuff."

Knuckles sighed. "Halley, I'm really glad about the offer." He gave Halley the

invitation back. "But I'm afraid I can't make it."

Halley was stunned. "How come?"

Knuckles was hesitant for a few seconds. "…I can't tell you."

"Why can't you?"

Knuckles looked away from Halley. "I don't want to talk about it, but it's far

more important than your party." Knuckles looked back at Halley. "I'm very sorry."

Halley looked down to the ground in sadness. "Oh." She was so upset that tears

began to fill her eyes. She really wanted her ex-boyfriend to come.

Knuckles saw Halley filled with sadness. "Oh, c'mon, Halley. Don't cry." The

red echidna held her close to him. "Shhh…Halley, please." Knuckles lifted her chin up and made

her look at him. "I'll try to make it up to you soon. Okay?"

Halley sniffled and wiped her tears away from her face. "Okay."

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart." He kissed Halley on the forehead. "I'll

call you tonight."

"Alright." Halley climbed down from the building, still feeling sad.

Back at Knothole Village, Salley was walking in the forest. She spotted a certain

chameleon meditating under a tree. It was her boyfriend, Espio. Salley decided to play a little trick

on him. She quietly crept behind him.

Just as she was about to grab Espio's tail, the ninja said while meditating, "Don't

even think about it, Salley."

A frown appeared on Salley's face. "Aww…how'd you know I was there?"

Espio opened his eyes. "Remember, when ninjas meditate, it helps them to focus

on things, including their surroundings."

"Wise guy."

"Yeah, well." Espio stood up. "What are you up to, anyway?"

"Well, my sis' and I are turning fifteen and we're having a birthday party on

Sunday." Salley handed Espio the invitation and he took it. "Do you want to come, unless you're not

really into parties?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to come. I just need to see if I have a day off on

Sunday."

Salley smiled. "Great!"

"You want to meditate with me?"

"Oh, sorry, Esp. I can't. I'm supposed to go back home after I was done sending

the invitations. Maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye." Just as Salley was about to leave, Espio grabbed her arm, turned her

around, and kissed her. They broke off after a couple seconds.

"Whoa," said Salley. "That came out of nowhere."

"Sorry," said Espio. "I couldn't resist." Salley smiled and finally walked away

from Espio back to her house.


	2. Let's Party!

Chapter 2

Let's Party!

When Sunday came by, the Hallivans had decorated everything for the big party.

There were a lot of balloons, streamers, etc. There was also a bunch of food and beverages, which

made Al very hungry.

However, Mrs. Hallivan said, "No, Albert. This stuff is for your sisters because

it's their birthday."

Al frowned. "Aw, man. How come I wasn't invited?"

"'Cause it's for teenagers," said Salley. "Not little kids. You can have your own

party in your room."

"Crude. This stinks!" Al complained.

"Albert," Mrs. Hallivan scolded, "what did I tell you about watching your

language?!"

Al shrugged. "Sorry, Mom."

"Just go to your room." Mrs. Hallivan pointed to the stairs. Al walked upstairs

making the pouty-lips.

"He'll have his own teenage party when he's older," said Salley.

"Indeed," said Mrs. Hallivan. She heard a ringing noise. "Oh! The brownies are

done." She ran into the kitchen, leaving Salley in the room.

The purple cat-girl saw her sister on the couch, looking sad. She sat next to her.

"Hey, Hal. Why the long face?"

Halley sighed. "I'm just upset 'cause Knuckles can't come."

"Oh, I see." Salley put her hand on Halley's shoulder. "But cheer up, sis. Even if

Knuckles can't make it, you've still got your other friends too, especially Ernest."

Halley let out a sigh and smiled. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be feeling sad

on my birthday."

"That's the spirit! C'mon, let's finish getting the party ready." Halley and Salley

got up from the couch and finished decorating everything.

Approximately two hours have passed by and the party was taking place. The

doorbell rang and Salley answered it. It was Erin and Bartholomew.

"Hey," said Salley, "c'mon in. You're just in time." Erin and Bartholomew

stepped inside the house.

"This place is so nice," said Erin.

"It truly is," agreed Bartholomew. The two rabbits sat down on the couch and

they saw Halley, Sonic, Amy, Jackie, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze in the room too.

The blue blur was at the snack table with Mrs. Hallivan standing near the drinks.

"Care for some more lemonade, Sonic?" asked Mrs. Hallivan.

"Sure, Mrs. Hallivan," Sonic replied. "Thanks." Mrs. Hallivan poured some

lemonade into Sonic's cup and he drank it down.

Then, the doorbell rang again. Halley got up from the chair and answered it.

Ernest was standing in front of it.

"Ernest," said Halley, "you're here."

"I told you I would make it," said Ernest.

"Come inside."

Ernest stepped inside the house and looked at it carefully. "So, this is where you

and your family live?"

"It sure is," Halley replied.

"I like it." Ernest and Halley walked over to see Shadow and Jackie near the

snack table.

"Hey, guys," said Halley. "This is my friend, Ernest Cunningtin."

Jackie held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ernest."

"It is my pleasure," Ernest replied, shaking Jackie's hand.

"I'm Jackie the Raccoon and this is my boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am happy to make new friends."

"So are we. Right, Shadow?"

"You bet," Shadow replied to Jackie while eating a brownie. He turned to Halley

and said, "Halley, your mom makes the best brownies ever. I mean, really. They're so delicious!"

"Well," said Halley, "my mom _is_ a great cook. She's been in cooking class during

her high school years."

"May I try a brownie?" asked Ernest.

"Sure, go ahead." Ernest walked to the snack table, took out a paper plate and

grabbed a brownie from the pan. After he took a bite, he tasted the sweetness of it.

"Oh my God," he said, "this _is_ good."

"Told you," said Halley. The doorbell rang again and Halley called out, "Sal,

could you get that?"

"Okay," said Salley, finishing her soda. She put her cup down on the table and

ran to the door. She opened it and saw Espio standing outside.

Salley gasped. "Espio!" She hugged the chameleon as he spun her around. "Hey,

sweetie."

"Hey, darling," Espio replied. They leaned closer and shared a short kiss on the

lips. They broke off a few seconds later. "How're you?"

"I'm good," said Salley. "Come on in." Salley and Espio walked inside the house

and towards Halley and Ernest.

"Hey, Espio," said Halley. "Long time, no see."

"Nice to see you, Halley," Espio replied.

"This is my new boyfriend, Ernest Cunningtin."

"_Bonjour_," said Ernest, shaking Espio's hand.

"Are you from France?" asked Espio.

"_Oui_. I moved here with my family a while ago. And I've been friends and

dating Halley for about a week."

"How long have you and Espio been going out for, Sal," Halley asked her sister.

"Almost a month," Salley replied. "Not even."

"That's nice." Halley looked at the clock. She silenced the whole room and said,

"Okay, everyone, listen up. As you may know that it's mine and Sal's 15th birthday. And since

everyone's here, I have one thing to say. Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

The first party game on the list was a karaoke contest. While the singer was

standing up, performing a song, the audience was sitting on the floor, watching and listening.

The first person to sing was Salley. She sang, "No One" by Alicia Keys. Her

voice was very beautiful and lovely. Everyone was very impressed and clapped for her at the end.

Next, Sonic sang, "Hey There, Delilah" by the Plain White T's. He dedicated it to

Amy and she nearly cried towards the end. He was a great singer too.

After Sonic was done, Blaze was up next. She was singing, "Love Song" by Sara

Bareilles. While she sang, she danced around the room a little bit. Silver never really heard her sing

before, and his heart leaped when he did.

Shadow was the fourth person to sing. The song that he performed was "Miss

Murder" by AFI. He sang it so well and the audience really enjoyed it.

The last people to sing were Erin and Bartholomew. They sang the song, "4

Minutes" by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake. The two rabbits sounded so well in a duet.

After the contest was over, Halley announced the winners. In third place,

Sonic the Hedgehog. In second place, Blaze the Cat. And, in first place, (drum roll) Salley Hallivan.

Everyone congratulated them and the other singers for doing so well.

A few minutes later, a lot of people were eating and talking while Silver,

Shadow, Amy, Halley, and Salley were playing Truth or Dare.

"Silver," said Amy, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Silver.

"Okay." Amy scratched her chin and thought about something. "I dare

you…to French kiss Blaze."

Silver's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not doing that!"

"You have to," said Salley. "You asked for a dare and you got one. That's the

rules of the game." Silver blushed with embarrassment and groaned. He walked over to Blaze and

tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Blaze turned to Silver. "Oh, hey, Silver. How's--" Silver silenced the cat-girl

by kissing her. His tongue traveled inside her mouth, licking hers. Blaze didn't know why he was

doing that, but she didn't want him to stop. They let go after two minutes.

"What was that for?" Blaze asked.

"I really don't want to discuss it right now," Silver replied. "I'll talk to you

later." Silver walked away from Blaze and back to Amy, the Hallivan twins, and Shadow. They were

laughing because of what the hedgehog just did.

Silver blushed madly. "Never, ever make me do that again!"

"Okay," said Salley. "It's your turn, Silver."

"All right." Silver sat back down on the floor. "Salley, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Silver was thinking of something. "Do you think Espio's hot?"

Salley blushed a bit. She didn't really want to say something like that, but she

had to. "Well, a little bit."

"Ooooh," said Amy.

"Hey! You had your chance! Now, it's my turn. Shadow, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," said Shadow.

Salley thought of a dare for Shadow. "Okay. I dare you to do a

handstand…while licking Jackie's face!"

Shadow was shocked. "What?! I'd never do that to Jackie, especially now.

There's no way you're going to make me do it."

"Wimp," said Halley.

"I'm not a wimp," said Shadow.

"Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy." Halley was taunting Shadow until he couldn't take

it anymore.

"Alright, fine!" said Shadow. "I'll do it!" the black and red hedgehog couldn't

believe he just said that. He was even more embarrassed than ever. He walked over to Jackie and

asked her, "You want to see me do a handstand?"

"Sure, why not?" said Jackie. Shadow put his hands on the ground and his

feet were up in the air.

Jackie couldn't believe it. "Wow, Shadow. That was impressive."

While blushing bright red, Shadow asked, "Could you come closer to me for a

sec?"

Jackie knelt down towards Shadow's face. "What is it?" Shadow didn't

answer. Instead, he leaned closer to Jackie and began to lick her cheek.

Jackie pulled away from him. "Shadow, what the heck?!"

Shadow stood back up. "I'm sorry, but I was dared to do that." He could hear

the others laughing at him. He began to steam in anger.

Jackie wiped away the saliva from her face. "We'll discuss this later." She

walked away from Shadow.

He did the same thing. He turned to the others and said, "If you ever make me

do that again, I'll kill you!"

"That was so funny," said Halley, trying to stop laughing.

"Do you want me to make you fall unconscious?"

"No, I was just…never mind. It's your turn anyway."

Shadow sat himself back on the floor. "Okay. Halley, truth or dare?"

"Truth, exactly." Halley took a sip of her drink.

Shadow was thinking of something. "Um…who do you like more; Knuckles or

Ernest?"

When Halley heard that, she spit the drink out of her mouth and coughed a

little bit. "What did you say?"

"I said who do you like more; that hot-headed echidna, Knuckles or that

French cat, Ernest? You have to be honest."

Halley wasn't sure what to say. She loved both Ernest and Knuckles so much,

she couldn't figure out which one was the best. "I…uh…" Halley was very hesitant.

Shadow suddenly shrugged. "You know what? This game's getting too boring. Let's just play

something else."

Halley sighed with relief. "Um, okay. How about…spin the bottle?"

"I'll play!" said Blaze.

"Me too," agreed Sonic.

Amy and Silver did also.

"I could go for some lip locking," said Jackie.

Salley was nervous. "I don't really know about this."

"Aw, c'mon, Sal," said Halley. "It's a great game. Besides, there's a good

chance that the bottle will point at Espio."

Salley shrugged. "Oh, alright. I'll play, but just this once." Everyone, except

for Erin and Bartholomew, sat down on the floor. They formed a large circle. Halley took out an

empty soda bottle and put it in the center of the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Halley asked.

"I'll go," said Sonic. He spun the bottle around and waited for it to stop. He

mentally begged for it to stop on Amy. When it stopped, the bottle was pointing at Jackie. Sonic

couldn't believe it.

"I can't kiss her!" Sonic complained.

"Yeah," agreed Jackie. "This has got to be a mistake!"

"You two have to kiss," said Espio. "That's the rule of the game."

Jackie was very worried. But…I can't kiss the guy that I'm not in love with. I

mean--"

"Just kiss him and get it over with, Jackie," said Shadow, looking a little bit

angry. Jackie looked at Shadow and back at Sonic. In about a second or two, they formed a quick

kiss and let go of each other. They spit out the saliva from their mouths and gagged in disgust.

"I'm never doing that again," said Sonic.

"Neither am I," said Jackie. Sonic looked at Amy, who was very upset at the

moment.

"Look, Amy," said Sonic, "I'm sorry, but--"

"Don't say anything!" said Amy with tears in her eyes.

Sonic looked worried. "Amy, please. D-don't cry."

Amy looked away from Sonic. "I need to use the bathroom. Continue the

game without me, I don't care." Amy stood up and ran away from the circle.

"Amy…" Before Sonic tried to stop the pink hedgehog, Salley grabbed his arm.

"Leave her alone, Sonic," said the cat-girl. "She'll be fine in a little while."

Sonic sighed. "Okay." Sonic sat back down on the floor and so did Salley.

"It's my turn," said Salley. She spun the bottle around the circle. She was so

nervous, that she kept her eyes shut, not wanting to look. Salley opened her eyes after it stopped.

The bottle pointed at Espio. She was relieved that it landed at her boyfriend, but also nervous about

kissing him in front of her friends.

"Salley gets to kiss Espio," said Blaze.

"Go on," said Silver. "Kiss him!"

"KISS! KISS!" Everyone chanted at the two lovers.

Espio grabbed Salley's shoulders and she looked at him. They stared at each

other for a few seconds. Then, they pressed their lips together. They broke off after a couple

seconds. They blushed deep red. The others looked at them in awe.

"I will go next," said Ernest. He took the bottle and spun it around. He kept

hoping that it would land on Halley. It did.

Halley looked at the bottle and back at Ernest. "Wait, me?" she said.

"Yep," said Sonic. "The bottle landed on you."

Halley was really nervous. She didn't want to kiss Ernest, but she had to. She

felt hopeless.

Ernest whispered in her ear, "Let us make this a quick kiss, _ma cheri_." The

two cats leaned closer to each other.

However, before they could kiss, Halley pulled away from Ernest and looked

worried. "I can't do this!" she screamed and ran away from the others.

"Hal," said Salley, about to go after her.

Ernest stopped her. "I'll take care of it."

"You sure?"

"_Oui_." Ernest ran into the other room, trying to find Halley.

"_Ma cheri_?" he called out. He then heard something coming from the coat

closet. Ernest walked to it. "Halley?"

There was no sound.

"Come on, Halley. I know you're in there. Please, open the door."

The door slowly opened and revealed Halley. She was sitting near the

corner, crying.

Ernest was worried about her. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Halley stepped out of the closet. "I-I'm sorry I ran off like that," she sobbed.

"It's just…I can't kiss you, not now. Most of my friends don't even know that we're dating and I

don't want to be humiliated. Plus, Knuckles isn't here, and I don't feel comfortable without him

around. H-he made me feel more confident." Halley cried harder.

Ernest really felt sorry for her. "Halley…"

"Ernest, I really love you, honestly, I do. I-I don't want to disappoint you.

I'm sorry!" Halley put her head on Ernest's shoulder and cried on it.

The cat-boy couldn't stand to see her like this. He tried to calm her down.

"Oh. Please, don't cry, _ma cheri_." Halley wouldn't stop crying because she felt guilty. Ernest's eyes

began to well up in tears also. But he held them back.

"Halley," he said, "look at me."

The green cat-girl lifted her head and looked into Ernest's green eyes.

"It's okay if you do not feel comfortable about kissing me."

Halley wiped her tears with her arm. "It is?"

"Yes. Listen, I may be very much in love with you, but I will respect your

wishes." Ernest wiped Halley's tear away with his thumb. "Just do not cry anymore. I hate to see

you in tears." Halley breathed in slowly, but it didn't help her.

"Do you want to do it now while no one's looking?" Ernest asked.

"I don't really know, Ernest," said Halley. "I just don't." The cat-girl was

about to cry again. However, before she did, Ernest leaned close to her and planted a soft kiss onto

her lips. It calmed Halley down a little bit.

Ernest pulled away from her after a few seconds. "Feeling better, now?"

Halley wiped her tears away. "I guess so. But, just to be sure…" Halley

leaned in and kissed Ernest again. She put her hand on his cheek and Ernest put his hand on her

shoulder. After six seconds, they broke off.

"How about now?" asked Ernest.

"Yes," said Halley. "Much better. Thanks." She smiled at Ernest and he smiled back.

"Hey, everyone," Mrs. Hallivan called from the kitchen. "It's time for cake!"

Halley and Ernest joined the others in the kitchen to have some birthday cake.


	3. Cake, Presents, and Moments

Chapter 3

Cake, Presents, and Moments

In the kitchen, everyone gathered around a huge table where the cake

was. It was vanilla written in red icing, _"Happy B-day, Hal and Sal!"_ It also had two candles; a one

and a five, making the number fifteen. Salley and Halley blew them out and everyone clapped and

cheered.

After everyone had their cake, it was time for them to open their

presents. The first one to Salley was from Espio. She opened it and it revealed a huge ring with two

ninja star chains on it.

"What is it, Espio?" Salley asked.

"It's a tail ring, Salley," Espio replied. "I bought it for you."

Salley was extremely happy. "Oh, Espio. Thank you." She leaned in and

kissed Espio on the cheek. The others thought it was adorable.

It was Halley's turn now.

Ernest handed her a small box. "This is from me to you, _ma cheri_," he

said.

Halley took the box and opened it. She saw a golden chain with a heart-

shaped locket on it. It was engraved with the words, _"Je t'aime, Halley. –Ernest"_

Halley couldn't believe it. "Ernest," she said, "it's so beautiful."

"I had the best jewelry owner make it for you," said Ernest. "I knew you

would like it."

Halley smiled. "I really do." She hugged Ernest for a few seconds. Halley

and Salley opened the other ones afterwards.

Suddenly, the doorbell started to ring.

"Who could that be at this hour?" asked Mrs. Hallivan.

"I'll get it," said Halley, standing up from the couch. She walked to the

door. When she opened it, she saw Rouge the Bat standing outside in the dark outdoors.

"Hey, Halley," said Rouge.

Halley glared at the white bat. "What do you want, Rouge?"

"Look, I know I wasn't invited to your party, but I came to tell you

something. It's about Knuckles."

"What? Now, you're going to say that he's found another woman to be

with?"

Rouge was surprised. "No! I--"

"Listen to me, I may have broken up with Knuckles, but I won't have you

try to interfere in his life."

Rouge sighed. "I guess Knuckles didn't tell you this, but there's a good

reason why he didn't come to your party. And it has nothing to do with me, I swear."

"Then, tell me. What's the reason?"

Rouge went silent for a few seconds. "It's his baby brother, Kneecaps.

He died."

Halley was shocked to hear that. "…Kneecaps died?"

Rouge nodded her head.

"How can that be?!"

"Did Knuckles once tell you that he suffered in a concussion?"

"Yeah."

"Well, unfortunately, he had another one and his brain couldn't handle

it."

Halley felt ashamed of that. "I'm very sorry."

Rouge sighed again. "Knuckles had to go to his funeral this morning and

he hasn't left his grave since then."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"I don't know about that. A thunderstorm's heading this way and he

doesn't even want to talk to me. You can try though." Rouge reached into her pocket and handed a

card to Halley. "Here."

Halley took the card. "What's this?"

"It's a birthday card from Knuckles. He wanted me to give it to you."

Halley smiled. "Thanks, Rouge."

"Don't mention it. I've got to go." Before Rouge left, she said, "Oh, and

Happy Birthday." Rouge flew away from the house and Halley went back inside before it rained.

"Who was that?" asked Salley.

"It was Rouge," said Halley. "She just wanted to talk."

"Oh, okay." Halley sat herself back down on the couch, next to Ernest.

"What is that, Halley?" asked Ernest, noticing the card.

Halley opened it. "It's a card from Knuckles. Rouge delivered it to me."

Halley read the card carefully. It said:

"_Dear, Halley,_

_I'm very sorry I couldn't come to your party. There's a reason why I couldn't and I didn't tell you. _

_My little brother, Kneecaps, died after he suffered in another concussion and it damaged his brain. I_

_had to go to his funeral with my family. I felt so upset about losing another family member, just like _

_I lost my father. _

"_Please, accept my apology for not telling you the truth earlier. I made this special card for you and I _

_asked Rouge to send it to you._

"_Happy Birthday, Halley! Tell your sister I said that too._

"_With love, from your ex-boyfriend,_

"_Knuckles the Echidna"_

Halley put the card down on the couch and felt sorry for Knuckles'

misfortune. She felt like she had to do something about it.

"Are you alright?" asked Ernest, putting his hand on Halley's shoulder.

Halley faced Ernest. "Yeah," she said. "I'm okay." She stood up from

the couch. "I have to go do something."

Ernest was confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see someone important. I'll come back afterwards."

"Oh, alright."

Halley walked over to Salley, who was talking to Espio. "Psst," she

whispered.

Salley got her attention. "What do you want, Hal?" she asked.

"Listen, I have to go see Knuckles at the cemetery."

"Why's Knuckles at the cemetery?"

"That's not important. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

"Are you crazy? It's raining very hard outside. You'll get soaking wet."

"Just cover for me until I get back."

Salley sighed. "Okay. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Got you." Halley left out the door, out in the stormy weather.

At the cemetery, Knuckles was sitting on a stone wall, crying over

Kneecaps' death. He was also very wet from the raindrops.

Then, Halley came to him and said, "Hey, Knux."

Knuckles turned to Halley, but didn't say anything.

"I heard about what happened," said Halley. "Rouge told me."

The echidna turned away from the cat and looked at the grave.

Halley felt so sorry for him. "You want me to leave you alone?"

Knuckles looked back at Halley and didn't answer. Then, he said, "No."

Halley sat on the wall next to Knuckles. She put her arm on his

shoulder. She saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Knuckles." The echidna leaned on

Halley and cried on her.

The cat-girl rubbed his head, trying to reassure him. "It's okay,

Knuckles." Halley did everything to calm him down for about an hour.

The storm died down afterwards and Knuckles felt a little bit better. He

looked up at Halley.

"Do you want to come back to my house and get dried up?" asked

Halley.

Knuckles sighed. "I'd rather not."

"Oh, okay. That's fine." Halley and Knuckles leaned close to each other

and kissed their lips. They broke off after a couple seconds.

Halley stroked Knuckles' cheek. "I love you, Knux."

Knuckles made a smile. "I love you, too." Halley got off from the stone

wall, waved goodbye to Knuckles, and left him alone. **(A/N: Now that's what you call a birthday to **

**remember. Just remember one thing, Halley 's in a love triangle, so she can kiss both of the guys that **

**she loves.)**

The End


End file.
